fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson Darner
Jackson Darner is an elite Mage of the Dark Guild Gladiator Beast, and the biological older brother of Jacqueline Darner. Appearance Jackson perpetually is transformed due to his usage of his Spider Soul Take Over magic. He has brown skin, and black sclera with yellow eyes, as well as a third eye in the middle of his forehead. He also sports white hair that goes outwards from the back of his head, a pair of horns, and sharp teeth. He dresses in a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over a tunic that, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wears arm warmers, sandals and bandages around his legs. Personality Jackson is feral, like all other members of Gladiator Beast. He enjoys playing with his meals before he eats them, uniquely through liquefying their organs. He has great pride in heritage of cannibals, and hates his younger sister for turning her back on their teachings. History Along with Jacqueline, Jackson was taught the Darner's Spider Soul technique to kill and eat humans. Although Jackson embraced the tradition wholeheartedly, Jacqueline rejected the idea cannibalization, and left the family. Jackson has had a grudge against her ever since. Magic and Abilities Take Over: Jackson utilizes a unique Take Over called Spider Soul, passed down the Darner Family line. This allows him to transform into into giant spiders, or spider-human hybrids in order to fight. * Spider Soul: Jackson transforms into a large spider-like creature. Ordinarily, Jackson has this spell active, and is capable of maintaining the form as if it is his normal appearance. This spell allows him walk on any surface (with the exception of super slick ones), increases strength, speed, and durability, and gives him a poisonous bite with his teeth. He can also shoot webs from his hands or mouth, either entrapping opponents, or traveling. Jackson is capable of creating hardened webs in order to form weapons, most noticeably his bow, capable of firing Ultimate Impact Arrows. His third eye also enhances perception, allowing to shoot from far distances more accurately than most archers. ** Ultimate Impact Arrow: After creating a bow and arrow with his webs, he fires the arrow at high velocities at his opponent, capable of shattering Adamantine, and can be increased in deadliness and accuracy by manipulating the arrowhead of the web. * Spider Soul: Tarantula: A more powerful transformation Jackson has access to. It has all the same abilities as her regular Spider Soul, but at a higher level. He can also throw small spikes from her body, that have a paralyzing effect. Master Marksmanship Specialist: Jackson can fire arrows with such accuracy and power, that he has never before missed a stationary or unknowing target. He generally only misses when people of exceptional speed are capable of dodging him. Immense Strength: Jackson has the proportional strength of a spider. This means he is can lift 109 times his own weight. Immense Speed: Jackson has incredible speed, capable of running up to 200 miles per hour. He generally only uses that speed in short bursts, but is still capable of keeping up with even High Speed users. Enhanced Agility: As a spider, Jackson is capable of easily dodging, and weaving around attacks headed his way, especially when he's in a forest of some sort. Enhanced Recuperative Abilities: Jackson can heal much faster than the average man, capable of closing wounds in seconds. He can't heal lost limbs however. Immense Durability: Jackson is capable of taking great deals of punishment, refusing to be put down, and will continue to fight even if he loses limbs. Immense Magic Power: Jackson has enough magic power to be considered one of the strongest mages of Gladiator Beast. He is also considered stronger than Jacqueline Darner, the strongest woman of the Dark Guild Muspelheim. When exerting his magical power, his aura is colored brown. Trivia Jackson's appearance is based off of Kidomaru's Second Stage Curse Mark from Naruto. Like all other members of Gladiator Beast, Jackson has a carnivorous animal theme. In his case, the spider. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Archer Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Take Over User